


Thankful for your Punishment

by charlotteXOyates



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bratting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing, Thanksgiving, i can't tag to save myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteXOyates/pseuds/charlotteXOyates
Summary: It's Thanksgiving at the Holt family household! Shiro and Matt are spending their first turkey day together as a couple. It'll be great! Spending time with the family, eating Colleen's delicious cooking, getting to see Katie...sounds like the definition of a good time to Shiro!...that is, until Matt starts stubbornly touching his crotch in public. What the hell is this boy up to? One thing's for sure; if he's going to risk getting them caught and humiliated in public, Shiro would be giving him the punishment of his life once dinner was over. Or maybe Shiro is the one who'll end up getting punished?Has two alternate endings; one where Shiro tops and one where Matt tops.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! Obviously, it's the season to be thankful, and well, I figured I HAD to show how thankful I was to everyone who reads my stuff, and what better to celebrate this family holiday than with some SMUUUUT! So, here, have the Shatt boys; Shiro and Matt! I hope you enjoy, and just know that I'm so, so thankful to all of my readers! Seriously, I love you all more than words can convey! You're the best!

"This is so exciting!"

Shiro chuckled at Colleen's excitement, leaning forward into the sink to make room for her to get past him as he let the hot water rinse the bowl in his hand.

"We're just so happy to have you here for Thanksgiving, Shiro!"

"Mom, don't you think you've said that enough times now?" Matt mused from the table, elbow resting on his knees as he watched Colleen and Shiro hustle around the kitchen.

"Nonsense, there's no such thing as making someone feel welcomed 'enough times'!" Colleen waved Matt off as she quickly began digging in the fridge.

Shiro gave Matt a smug look, to which he huffed and crossed his arms; but he couldn't hide his smile. This was their first Thanksgiving together as a couple, and so naturally, it was Shiro's first Thanksgiving with the Holt household. The mere thought of getting to eat Colleen's cooking had Shiro's mouth watering, but he couldn't just do nothing for her in return, so here he was, washing any dishes that needed it.

""Shiro, grab the green peas for me from the fridge, would you, dear? It's not Thanksgiving if Sam doesn't have his peas. We all know he loves the peas."

Matt snickered. "Yeah, Shiro loves _pees_ too! Especially my pee-"

"Of course, ma'am!" Shiro answered her quickly to cut Matt off, narrowing his eyes in a death threat at the grinning idiot he called his boyfriend. He couldn't even believe he would say something like that in front of his mom, although, it was entirely possible Colleen, bless her soul, wouldn't have understood the pun or the dirty implications.

But of course, Matt, being the little shit he was, couldn't give Shiro even a second of fresh air. "Careful mom, Shiro burns every scrap of food he touches!"

"They're just peas!" Shiro grunted, handing the can to Colleen and resting his hand on his hip as he stared pointedly at Matt. "Isn't it Thanksgiving? Aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, _thankful_ and _giving_?"

"I am!" Matt insisted, placing his hands on his chest like he was being victimized. "I'm _thankful_ for my cute boyfriend, who is allowing me to have a great time _giving_ him shit!"

"Enough!" Colleen shut them both up, although most of her frustration seemed directed at Matt; rightfully so, in Shiro's opinion. "Shiro, honey, go sit down. I'll finish the rest in here." She rested a hand on his shoulder and nodded, and while Shiro wanted to argue that he'd stay and help her, she had the look on her face where, even though she was smiling, she would 100% shove the next person to piss her off into the oven and serve them for Thanksgiving instead of turkey.

"...yes ma'am," Shiro said in a much squeakier voice than he would've liked, drying his hands and awkwardly shifting to the table to sit next to Matt, glaring at his devilishly handsome, grinning face. "This is your fault," he whispered.

Matt chuckled and scooted closer. "Yes, it is."

Shiro scowled at him not even denying it as Matt reached down to hold Shiro's hand...except instead of going for his hand, Matt's fingers darted to Shiro's thighs, stroking along them lightly.

"Matt!" Shiro gasped breathily, still keeping his voice whisper-toned so as not to alert Sam, who had just been looking through news articles on his screen at the end of the table in silence this whole time.

His warning clearly didn't get the message across, though, as Matt's fingers continued trailing his jeans until they were gently squeezing his inner thigh, and to make things worse, Matt was wearing the the most fox-faced smirk Shiro had ever seen. Clearly he had no plans to stop his teasing anytime soon. God, Shiro was gonna kill him…

"So, Shiro!" Sam shut his laptop and set it aside, propping one leg on top of the other. "I heard you aced the pre-Thanksgiving break pilot tests, no surprises there, of course!"

Shiro laughed nervously, positive that sweat would start pouring from his forehead at any moment now as if he were a cartoon character. Matt's fingers were dancing dangerously close to areas that were off-limits in public, and he couldn't swat his arm away now without making a scene in front of Sam. "Well, yeah, you know me!" He gave an unconvincing smile, and even if he couldn't see it himself, he knew it was unconvincing. "But uh, that's nothing! You know, Matt won _another_ debate against Commander Iverson just the other day before break started!"

Matt's eyes narrowed, clearly catching on that Shiro was trying to dust attention off of himself and onto him. He was so smart and perceptive, Shiro loved it. What he didn't love, however, was his fingers curling into his groin more, as though seeking revenge for forcing him to explain to his dad about his argument with Iverson.

Shiro tried to snake his hands beneath the table to be discreet about forcing Matt's hands off, but his spine shivered when fingers pressed right against his crotch.

"Shiro? Are you alright?" Sam asked, and Shiro had half a mind to say no, he wasn't alright, he was actually questioning how the offspring between the sugar-sweet Colleen Gunderson and the bookworm, antique fanatic Samuel Holt ended up creating the war machine that was Matthew Holt. Sure, Matt acted like a dorky, meme-obsessed flower child in public, and that was who he was, but he was also this evil incubus that loved teasing Shiro in the most sexual of ways. Obviously, he didn't voice any of this out loud, since really, he couldn't complain. He too had a side to him that nobody knew about - nobody other than Matt, of course.

"I'm fine," he assured, clearing his throat and continuing to toss side glares at Matt, issuing him one final warning.

"Turkey's ready! Katie, dear! Come help me set the table!" Colleen called, her voice like a shed of light in the darkness, giving Shiro a way out from what could turn into a trauma-inducing, embarrassing moment if they were discovered.

"Colleen, I'll help!" He offered, beginning to scoot away.

"No, no, I'm here, I'm here." Katie appeared at the top of the stairs in a ponytail and sweatpants, because of course she was wearing sweatpants.

Shiro gulped and glared at Matt again, because Katie was a _kid_ , and he wouldn't seriously still do this around his sister...except he would. And he proved it by just applying more pressure to Shiro's crotch with his thumb.

Colleen and Katie set plates down and brought over platters of delicious food fit for a banquet, featuring plates of candied hams and yams and potatoes done in multiple styles, drizzled with Colleen's homemade gravies and sauces. Trays of colorful vegetables were food for the eyes, vibrant greens and orange carrots cut delicately into circles and tossed together in a masterpiece of culinary art. The garlic bread was fresh and glistening, showing off just how buttery it was and completely stealing most of Shiro's curious appetite along with the assortment of other italian dishes laid out on the table. And then, of course, there was the turkey - a tremendous, steaming turkey, oozing with ripe juices along its outer copper lair and invading Shiro's senses with the savory fragrance of meat seasoned to perfection. Colleen's unbelievable display of Thanksgiving cuisine was almost enough to erase Shiro's frustrations with the man next to him; almost. That didn't mean he wasn't dying to dig into her feast, of course. Anybody would be.

"Alright, I still have pie baking, but no one's eating that to start the meal off anyways, so I figured there's no reason to wait. The food is best when it's fresh, fresh, fresh!" Colleen insisted, hands moving along with her animatedly. "Dig in!"

Shiro could tell she was just as excited to eat her cooking as everyone else, thus why she wasted no time in being the first to reach for food. Well, that, and Colleen was just the most awesome parent ever and allowed everyone to eat right away. Any sort of traditions they had would probably come after the meal, because by god, they just wanted to eat Colleen's cooking.

For whatever fucking reason, however, Matt still refused to move his hand from Shiro's crotch. He was literally giving up the ability to eat with both hands, _just_ so he could continue this humiliation.

Shiro had had enough, and he was about to just go ahead and take action about it when he felt a pair of eyes staring them down intently.

 _Katie_.

He nervously looked across from them, and sure enough, Katie's piercing brown gaze was cutting straight through them like a knife through butter, narrowed disapprovingly, and Shiro had never felt more mortified than he did in that moment, because there was no way she didn't know. Why else would she be looking at them like that?

"Huh? What's wrong, kids? Aren't you going to eat? If not, I will!" Sam declared, licking his lips as Colleen helped scoot the tray of vegetables towards him.

All three of them were frozen in their mini confrontation of getting caught. Shiro was panicking, Katie was mentally face palming, and Matt was...still just grinning, like the stubborn idiot he was.

"No. Everything is fine." Katie tilted her chin upwards in scorn as she casually reached for a plate, as if she was looking down on them, and Shiro felt his dignity getting crushed into a smaller, more compact form that Matt could fit in his hand. Katie was belittling them - she was ashamed of them and refused to look at them.

That was it. Shiro was done with this. Matt was going to get the largest earful of lecturing Shiro had ever given; not even Keith warranted the amount of disciplining Shiro was about to give Matt.

But, of course, that could come after Colleen's irresistible and arduously made Thanksgiving dinner.

***

The entire meal was practically a quick trip to heaven for Shiro, with each bite having blown every other meal he'd ever had out of the water completely. Colleen's Thanksgiving food made it possible for him to relate to every single women in that 'Food Wars' anime Matt made him watch. Like, he was sure the turkey was literally blowing his clothes off at some point.

But alas, all good things must come to an end, and after Colleen and Sam went on for half an hour about how they were so proud and thankful for each of their kids, Shiro included, they were finally allowed to spend the day however they wanted, which meant Katie with her online MMORPG friends, Colleen and Sam with wine and a movie, and Shiro and Matt with what might as well have been the reenactment of a murder scene.

Sure, Shiro didn't have a knife, but he didn't need one as he towered over Matt with a shadowed face, and he could totally imagine the anime version of this scene because goddammit Matt had gotten him hooked lately.

"So. It comes down to this." Shiro took several steps forward before getting onto the bed, forcing Matt to back away as the mattress bounced.

"Comes down to what?" He didn't seem nearly nervous enough, which was definitely a problem for Shiro.

"I see you don't understand." Shiro continued advancing forward, voice coming out in a growl as Matt reached the headboard, unable to back up any farther. He was cornered. Perfect. "Well I'm going to make you understand. You're going to understand the severity of your stupid, stubborn actions and how humiliating that could've been. You're going to understand that you're not allowed to do that type of stuff. You're going to understand. I won't let you leave until you do."

Matt curled up against the headboard a bit, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. "If you say so, daddy. Are you gonna use a belt today?"

Shiro was mid-growl when Matt's words registered, and he immediately reared backwards, shock completely replacing his irritation towards Matt. "Wha-?! The fuck, Matt?!"

"Oh." Matt uncurled from his cowering position and sprawled his legs to either side beneath him, tilting his head. "Is this not how we're doing this? I was so sure that was what this was all building up to…"

Shiro had to do a double take at that. "You _what_?!" The anger was fading completely, permanently; he couldn't express rage when his boyfriend was this fucking unpredictable.

"Yeah! This was all leading up to the most mind blowing Thanksgiving sex ever. I thought we were both in on the loop. I mean, seriously, you didn't even pull away. Guess not, though..."

"Of course not!" Shiro shouted, exasperated. He would've thrown his arms up if he didn't feel that that trope was too dramatic and cliche. "Matt, you were basically touching me in public! At the dinner table! Around your family! On Thanksgiving! How is that supposed to mean 'sex later'?! And, I didn't pull away because...I didn't want to make a scene!"

Matt fell backwards onto the bed, acting way too casually about this as he puffed air at some hair that fell to his forehead. "Well, you're like, a total slut for bratting, so that's what I did. I acted like a brat so you could punish me. And like...dude, 'make a scene'? All it takes is lifting my hand away. You're like, ten times my strength." He sat up suddenly, enthusiasm sparkling in his eyes. "Unless, you _did_ want me to touch you?"

Shiro spluttered at that, not even wanting to entertain that idea, so he didn't. All of Matt's actions raced through Shiro's head, and all of them were making a little more sense...but, only a little. "Matt, you can't just...it doesn't work like that! Not when it's in public!" He couldn't believe Matt's reckless and irrational behavior was just for something like this. Sure, he did indeed love it when Matt purposefully acted bratty just to get punished, and the idea of making sex on special occasions like Thanksgiving a tradition was certainly appealing, and the more he thought about how badly he _wanted_ to punish Matt for touching him in public, all the different ways to punish Matt, the more aroused he got, and...shit, his pants were getting tight so quickly. Only Matt could ever make him switch emotions so quickly. Unless he _did_ always want this...maybe he _had_ subconsciously allowed Matt to touch him just for this...

Being the slutty little smartass that he was, Matt took immediate notice of Shiro's growing arousal and began stripping out of his clothes for no apparent reason, as if that sealed the deal, which it certainly did not.

"What're you doing? We aren't...Matt, listen, this is serious, you can't just touch me in public and not get a reprimanding." Shiro didn't sound too sure of himself anymore, because suddenly, any talk about punishment ended up giving him the dirtiest of images in his head.

Matt finished stripping completely until he was in just his boxers, and the sassy, knowing look of purposeful disobedience on Matt's face as he smirked at Shiro was the final nail in the coffin for him, only furthered by his words. "No. I can do whatever I want. And now I'm going to sleep. I don't sleep with clothes on and I want to be left alone, because you refused to give me what I wan-"

Shiro's body moved on its own, muscles flexing as he pinned Matt beneath him so that the boy was laying flat on the bed, eyes wide and staring up into Shiro's primitively hungry eyes.

Matt's smirk slowly came back to him. "Still hungry, even after all that turk-"

"Shut up." Shiro commanded with a low growl, every breath causing an unbearable amount of heated friction to build up in his bulging pants. It was done. This was the part of him only Matt brought out. "Listen up. You don't get to just provoke me the way you've been doing and then act like you'll just sleep it off. No, if I think you should be punished, you'll take what I give. Is that clear?"

Matt shivered from beneath Shiro, body going completely lax in his grip as the lust between them grew heavy enough to weigh down the sky. Usually, their bratting/punishment kinks were just them role-playing, and while Shiro was still partly acting, there was a stronger element of truth than there normally was. The desire for punishment was genuine.

Shiro growled again and leaned down so that his hot breath was all over Matt's exposed neck. "I said. Is. That. Clear. Slut?"

"Technically you never said slut-"

"Quiet!" Shiro ordered, voice booming throughout the room.

Matt winced. "Hey, if you're so loud, Katie and the fam are gonna hear you. These walls aren't the most-nnnngh!" He immediately cut himself off with a loud moan that he attempted to hide behind his clenched teeth, eyes widening as Shiro pressed his teeth into Matt's neck, leaving marks. He lightly shook his head from side to side like a dog before letting go.

"I said quiet! Or else you're gonna be the loud ass letting your family know what we're doing. What _you're_ doing. Is. That. Clear?"

This time, Matt was smarter. The smaller boy didn't talk back, and Shiro was willing to bet that the bite mark punishment he'd just inflicted was the reason why. "I...yes, sir."

Both of them shivered at the mention of 'sir', one of their favorite names to use for Shiro.

"There, see? That's how you behave. Come on, up. I'm gonna teach you manners. Up!"

Matt quickly scrambled to get up on all fours as Shiro got off, turning around and raising his rump for Shiro's viewing pleasure. He clearly knew what was coming his way; and he clearly wanted it.

Shiro clicked his tongue against his teeth, bending down to run his hand over Matt's smooth ass, still covered by his camouflage boxers. "I know what you're thinking. You think I'm gonna spank you and it's gonna feel good, that what you're thinking?"

He loved the way Matt's body shivered at the mention of spanking, especially his lower half. "Yes, yes sir, that's what I'm thinking," he admitted, shameless as always. Such a shameless slut.

"It wouldn't be punishment if you enjoyed it, though, would it?" He paused to admire the amount of squish in his hand each time he groped Matt's ass, but narrowed his eyes when there was no response to his question. "I said it wouldn't be punishment if you enjoyed it, now, would it?!" He emphasized his impatience by shoving his thumb into Matt's hole through his boxers, stuffing the fabric inside and finally getting a shaking reaction from Matt's head and his ass.

"N-no! No, it wouldn't-"

"Address me when you speak." Shiro commanded, shoving more of the fabric into Matt's crack.

"N-no _sir_! Ooh...no sir…!"

"So tell me, are you enjoying this right now?" Shiro's pants were way too tight, but he lived for this, for getting to control Matt and becoming the dictator over what happened to his body.

Matt shook his head vigorously. "No, sir, no I'm not enjoyi-ah!" He cried out as Shiro smacked his ass.

"Tell me the truth. You're enjoying this."

More vigorous head shaking. "No sir, I am not, I'm-AH!"

Shiro growled, raking his nails down Matt's ass before violently pulling his boxers down and ripping the fabric out of his ass, earning him another one of Matt's gasps. The little slut was still refusing to cooperate, refusing to say what Shiro wanted him to say. Perfect.

"Alright, then. Guess we're doing this the hard way. Don't move. Move and your punishment gets ten times worse." He could just see the amount of temptation Matt had to move, to make Shiro punish him even worse, but somehow, the boy managed not to as Shiro stripped himself, getting buck naked like Matt was.

Words couldn't describe how relieving it was to let his massive, erect cock spring free upon discarding his boxers, which were sticky with precum. Fuck, Matt got him so horny so easily...that was just one more thing to punish him for.

Shiro turned his boxers inside out so that the sticky, wet stains were on the outside before reaching towards Matt's face. "Chew it."

There was a brief moment of pause before Matt turned his head the other way. "I...I'm not chewing on your disgusting residue-"

"EAT IT." Shiro's other hand wrapped around to grab Matt's hair, holding him in place and tugging so that he would cry out. That left his mouth wide open for Shiro to shove his boxers in, crumpling it up into a ball so he could fit the entire thing inside Matt's mouth, which still proved to be difficult due to how big Shiro's boxers needed to be to hold his thighs and cock.

Matt made muffled sounds of protest as the messy boxers were stuffed inside his mouth fully, puffing his cheeks out like a chipmunk. He could gripe all he wanted - Shiro could clearly see the bobbing of his adam's apple. Matt was sucking all the cock flavor out of those boxers just like he always did. Just like he was expected to.

"There's a good boy. Now then…" Shiro let go of his hair, trailing his fingers against Matt's beautiful skin and following his spinal cord down his back until he made it to his tailbone, petting his ass to give it the only taste of gentleness it would be receiving tonight. "You'd best keep those boxers in your mouth. It's the only thing that'll be keeping you from screaming and alerting the entire house."

He squished Matt's ass together, cock twitching at how perfectly bubbly it was. Everything about it was perfect; except for the color. It should be red...but Shiro could fix that.

He drew his hand back, snickering to himself at the way Matt's body tightened up in anticipation. He waited for a few moments, keeping Matt guessing on when he was going to do it. Then, just when he began to turn his head to make sure Shiro hadn't fallen asleep, his hand flew forward and smacked a red hand print onto Matt's ass.

"Mmmh!" Matt's entire body spasmed as he bit down on Shiro's boxers as hard as he could, gripping the bed sheet for dear life. Before he could recover, Shiro spanked him again, and again, leaving hand prints all over his ass until it was just one large red splotch.

He raised his ass to meet Shiro's hand each time, knees shuffling together as he sucked the moisture from the boxers like it was some sort of anesthesia for the pain. It was incredibly amusing to Shiro as the growing amount of red on his ass encouraged him to smack harder, more frequently, more violently.

"There's a good boy, taking your punishment. This is what I expect from you!" Shiro growled, slapping his ass with his palm and then quickly smacking it again with the back of his hand over and over again, knuckles digging into his skin to cause more pain.

"Mmmff!" Matt sobbed from around the boxers, looking back at Shiro with wide, wet, obedient eyes.

Shiro loved it. That was the exact look he wanted, the look he expected from his boy. But the punishment was far from over. Once Matt's ass was reddened to Shiro's satisfaction, he caught Matt's hips in an iron grip and sunk his teeth into the sensitive flesh, cock throbbing with heat and desire at the sound of Matt's high pitched screams. Nobody would ever look at Shiro and think of him as the type to enjoy this level of harsh punishment; but nobody knew Shiro except for Matt.

He left teeth marks all over Matt's ass and lower half, only satisfied once there were too many indents to count; not that he was going to actually sit and count how many marks there were. He felt like he was on adrenaline, blood pumping and muscles tense as he kneaded Matt's ass with his knuckles more.

"How's that feel? It feels nice to get punished for something you deserve, doesn't it?"

Matt gulped, eyes still leaking as he nodded.

Shiro pressed his lips to Matt's entrance, giving it a wet kiss. His nails dug into the red ass to cause more pain before spreading his cheeks apart, exposing his hole that was almost as red as the rest of his ass. The flesh looked so wet and juicy, and Shiro forgot what self control was as he dug in without warning, large tongue invading Matt's insides and tasting his deliciously hot walls.

"Mmmm! Mmffhiro!" Matt moaned, burying his forehead into the mattress as his ass quivered enticingly. He was certainly not helping Shiro's ever growing lust, saliva leaking around out of his hole from Shiro's slobbering.

Shiro's cock was impossibly hard now, and he was growing tired of waiting. He reached up and yanked his boxers out of Matt's mouth, the black fabric darkened even more from Matt's saliva.

"Move quickly, come, good boy." Shiro praised, cupping Matt's flushed cheek as he turned around so that his face was inches from his large cock, beady white precum dribbling out of the swollen head already.

No orders were needed; Matt knew exactly what to do. He dropped down in between Shiro's spread legs and wasted no time in running his tongue up the underside of Shiro's shaft, eyes hazy yet determined to please him.

"Good boy...mmm, yes…" Shiro sighed in relief, rolling his shoulders back and relaxing as Matt's smooth tongue stroked over his slit and lapped up the building precum. His lips wrapped around the wide tip, sucking Shiro's cock like a straw and gradually moving his head down on it more and more, hollowing his cheeks and massaging it with his tongue until the tip was in his throat.

"Fuck…!" Shiro screwed his eyes shut, completely blissed out by Matt's expertise. The boy knew exactly how to handle a cock as big as Shiro's. He couldn't just take it, since that'd just wind up with him gagging and spilling his dinner all over the bed, so he took it into his throat slowly and carefully, sucking and inhaling around it the entire time until he achieved deepthroating it. Not just anybody could swallow Shiro's cock; only Matt. Only his boy could handle his meaty monstrosity.

"Keep going, that's it…" Shiro stroked Matt's cheek with the back of fingers, prompting him to suck them in more as he lowered his head until he got a faceful of Shiro's pubic hair.

Shiro's fingers traced down Matt's jawline, trailing down his chin until he reached Matt's throat. He could feel his fat cock stretching the muscles, could see the way Matt's throat was exponentially larger due to having Shiro's shaft down it. "So beautiful...so talented," he purred, running his fingers up and down his cock from outside against Matt's throat.

Matt's mouth began trembling as he choked and threatened to start gagging, but Shiro quickly brought his other hand to the bitemark he'd made earlier and pinched.

"Don't. You're going to leave my cock to sit in your throat and you're going to get me nice and wet so I can fuck you. Your throat is my oven; you can't simply take me out before I'm ready, can you?"

Matt's eyes widened in panic, but Shiro had made his choice. He took deep breaths through his nose in an attempt to relax his throat muscles, and in a miracle of sheer determination and will, he managed to not choke.

"See? Such a good boy. I knew you could do it." Shiro's fingers crept up to grab a handful of Matt's hair, further ensuring that the boy wouldn't be able to pull up. His cock was so wet and warm surrounded by Matt's throat walls, and he could feel it constantly contracting around his length with every breath.

When he got bored of just sitting there, Shiro began grinding his hips up and humping his cock into Matt's mouth, violently yanking his hair when he tried shifting to get more comfortable. "Stay."

Matt hummed around Shiro's cock and did as he was told, wincing a bit from the pull to his hair. His eyes traveled up to Shiro's eyes, brown orbs wide and pleading and pliant.

He loved it. He loved seeing Matt looking up at him like that, loved it when he punished Matt so roughly by hitting his ass and choking him with his cock to the point where the cocky, kinky boy ceded himself completely in hopes that Shiro would give him some sort of reward amongst all the punishment.

"You've been a good boy. Time for the main course. Come on." Shiro lifted his hand from Matt's hair, stroking his cheek as Matt's eyes lit up.

He pulled off of Shiro's cock a little too quickly, sputtering and coughing as he fell back and earning a chuckle of amusement from Shiro.

"Yes, sir," Matt croaked out, voice cracked from having had Shiro's cock stretching his throat out. He turned on all fours, displaying his crimson ass for Shiro, which had only gotten more swollen over time. What satisfied Shiro most though wasn't the sight of his damaged ass, but the fact that Matt could keep his ass raised high, waggling it back and forth despite the punishment it'd received. His boy was so needy and incredible; there was no way he could keep him from his reward any longer.

"Come here," Shiro breathed out, voice rough and impatient as he mounted Matt and let the boy adjust his body beneath him. His cock was throbbing more than ever now that they were finally here.

"O...okay, Shiro. I'm ready."

Shiro growled and nipped at Matt's neck, causing him to cry out. "You don't tell me when to start because I don't care when you're ready." Obviously that wasn't true, but, many false things were said when they were in the moment.

Matt gulped and nodded, showing off that obedience that Shiro loved so much. He lowered himself down until the head of his cock was pushing against Matt's eager entrance, rubbing precum against his wet hole. Then, he pushed the head of his cock inside, moving ever so slowly as the familiar walls of Matt's ass stretched and contracted around his massive size.

"Shiro…" Matt whined, but his noises were silenced by Shiro's shushing noises, his hands wrapping around Matt's torso to play with his nipples, trying to calm him down as he eased inch after inch of himself forward.

Shiro would never get over how hot Matt's insides were as his walls squeezed his cock, and while he'd referenced Matt's throat as the oven earlier, this was the true oven. It felt like Matt's insides were melting around Shiro and melting him in the process, gripping onto his cock like a vice and sending shockwaves of intimacy and pleasure up his body. No, fucking Matt Holt would never get old to Shiro.

Once the majority of his length was inside, he sat still and let his muscular stomach lay flat against Matt's back, nose nuzzling his hair as they waited for their bodies to adjust to each other. When they were together like this, Shiro felt completely connected to Matt. Not just physically since his cock was inside of his body, but mentally, too. Their breathing patterns slowly meshed to become one as their eyes fell shut in focus. Shiro's cock throbbed inside of Matt, and Matt's walls pulsed back against Shiro, and when they were both ready, they just knew it. No words were needed.

Shiro's hands moved down Matt's stomach to fiddle with his cock as he pulled back, relishing in the feeling of Matt's ass clenching down and attempting to keep him in. He appreciated the tightness, but there was no need for his hole to try so hard; because he just rammed his cock back in right away, grinning to himself at the feeling of Matt's entire body lurching forward.

"Sh-shiro! Ah!" His hips quivered between Shiro's cock pumping in and out of his ass at increasing speeds while subsequently jerking him off lightly.

"Is this the reward you wanted so badly? Or...should I punish you with pleasure?" Shiro growled into his ear, holding Matt's body down so he wouldn't start flying around the room from the amount of force he was going to start putting behind his thrusts.

Matt's head leaned back into Shiro's shoulder as he gasped. "P-punish...with pleasure...punish me, sir…!"

"Fuck!" Shiro groaned at those words, ramming his cock up Matt's ass and penetrating deep into his body. "You still want punishment? Need me to punish you for being a stubborn little slut all day? Haven't learned your lesson yet?!"

Matt was gasping for air and shaking his head as Shiro fucked him harder with each thrust, cock ripping his ass apart. "No, no, never! I...I can't learn, unless you make me...fuck me...sir…! Daddy!"

A ripple of pleasure went up Shiro's spine as he nibbled at the nape of Matt's neck again, muscles beginning to tense and flex as he fucked into Matt harder. "Fuck...say it more, Matt, say what I want to hear!"

The obedient slut cried out as his ass was stretched, yet his walls still attempted to come together to squeeze Shiro's cock more. "D-daddy! Fuck me until I learn my lesson, daddy!"

Shiro growled. "I'm going to have to fuck you forever, then, because you're never gonna learn your lesson, isn't that right?" His balls slapped against Matt's ass, contributing to making it even more red than it already was as the sound of their sex bounced off the room's walls.

Matt was clawing at the bed, overwhelmed with pleasure. He couldn't choose between bucking his hips backwards into Shiro's cock or bucking it forward into Shiro's hand pumping him, so he ended up moving his hips back and forth in a desperate, greedy dance of lust. "Yes, fuck me and don't stop!"

Shiro's teeth sunk into his neck hard in warning.

"Fuck me and don't stop, _daddy_!" He corrected himself, voice trembling with the hint of a sob as his body shook from the inside out with each thrust of Shiro's hips.

This was it. All the frustrating embarrassment and teasing Matt had inflicted upon Shiro all day at the table was going to be paid back here as Shiro fucked into Matt punishingly, engraving his body and mind with the feeling of his large cock annihilating his insides with vengeance.

"You just love being punished, don't you?" He growled, panting hot air directly onto Matt's ear.

"Yes sir, yes daddy!" Matt cried out in desperation, cock twitching in Shiro's hand.

"You learn your lesson yet, boy?" Shiro's thumb pressed down on the head of Matt's cock as he pushed his muscles into overdrive, hammering his cock into Matt with everything he had and groaning in satisfaction at the feeling of vibrations traveling throughout his entire body.

"I-oh GOD! Oh fuck!" Matt's eyes flew wide open in ecstasy, and his back arched as Shiro nailed him straight in the prostate.

"It's Thanksgiving, isn't it? Why don't you tell me how thankful you are for my cock?"

Matt was a moaning, shivering mess beneath Shiro, struggling to keep his body on all fours. The only thing keeping him from collapsing was his desire for Shiro to keep slamming away at his prostate, which made it hard for him to speak.

"Come on, be a good boy. Say thank you!" Shiro commanded, biting his own lower lip from how thrilling it felt stabbing Matt's prostate gland with the head of his cock over and over again with all his strength. "Say it, slut!"

"Thank you!" Matt cried out, successfully finding his voice amidst all the pleasure invading his body. "Th-thank you, daddy! Thank you for your cock!"

Shiro's chest was heaving as Matt's walls clenched around his thick cock, offering him even more stimulation. His lips slowly curled up, not done with his punishment yet as he began purposefully missing Matt's prostate. Sure enough, the boy let out whines of complaint, desperate for the peak amount of pleasure Shiro had been offering him beforehand.

"You're gonna have to scream for daddy if you want me to give it to you," Shiro informed, eyes dazed and completely high on the lust and power he had.

Matt clawed at the bed sheets more, not hesitating to throw his head back to face the ceiling. "D-daddy!" He cried.

"No, no, you have to be louder baby. Your real dad is just in the other room, isn't he? Time to let them know you have another daddy. Go on. Don't you want me to make you feel good?" Shiro's cock just barely brushed against Matt's prostate, having mastered the art of punishing him in every way possible.

The best part? Matt didn't even seem to be embarrassed or hesitant. The greedy slut was fully prepared to let the world know they were having sex if it meant he got Shiro to fuck his brains out. "Daddy! Fuck me daddy!"

"No one's going to hear you with that volume, baby," Shiro grinned darkly, completely lost in fucking Matt. "Maybe you don't want me to-"

"DADDY!" Matt cried out, sounding like he was in physical pain from having his prostate neglected. "Daddy! You're my daddy, Shiro! Please, daddy!"

Shiro shivered, Matt's voice echoing like thunder and shaking not just the room, but the entire house. Rewarding him wasn't even a question as his cock smashed into his prostate once more, sending both of them into the peaks of their ecstasy. The consequences of making Matt scream 'daddy' would come later; Shiro's mind was only able to focus on wrecking the hole he was in.

"Oh god, daddy! I'm...please daddy…! FUCK!" Matt cursed, body spasming for the millionth time that day as he bucked into Shiro's hand, shooting all over the sheets beneath them and staining them with his seed.

Feeling Matt's body contracting in response to his orgasm sent shockwaves of euphoria through Shiro's body, and when his walls clenched their tightest around his cock, he reached his limit.

"Fuck, Matt, your...reward!" He groaned, cumming in an eruption of hot, sticky semen, pumping it into Matt's body with his cock buried as deeply inside of him as was physically possible. His eyes were screwed shut, and he bit down into Matt's shoulder hard as he felt his balls pulsing, pressed against Matt's hole and pushing load after load into him. The orgasm was too intense for him to keep track of how long passed; all he knew was that he was flooding Matt's body with cum long enough for Matt's cock to begin softening from finishing its climax.

It certainly didn't help that Matt's hole was continuing to squeeze around his base, milking his cock greedily, as though he wasn't stuffed enough from their meal earlier. Shiro was more than happy to fill his belly with his plentiful cum, though, groaning the entire way through his climax until his cock finally shot out his final few jets of cum.

They were both panting heavily for obvious reasons, leaving their bodies pressed together for a good while as they let the sex high calm down a bit. Shiro's cock slowly slid out, immediately opening the way for a gush of white to start seeping out of Matt's hole like a hot waterfall, but neither of them paid much attention to it; even if Shiro did find it incredibly hot that he'd filled Matt up that much.

Shiro let go of Matt and collapsed, with his boyfriend immediately following suit, still leaking from his ass. He snuggled up close until Shiro was spooning him and sighed in exhaustion.

"See, this is the reason I love getting punished so much. You're so good at it."

Shiro chuckled, the aggressive fire fading away for until he needed it to punish Matt again. "And you're good at provoking me." He planted a kiss against the back of Matt's head. "I'm thankful for having a boyfriend as annoying as you."

Matt snorted and tried reaching back to swat at Shiro, but he clearly didn't have the strength, so he gave in and sighed. "Love you, too…"

They listened to the rhythm of each other's breaths until they matched up with each other again, closing their eyes and falling asleep while cuddled on the bed, still completely naked with no blanket to cover them.

They would have to deal with the consequences of how loud they were tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, writing out all that food during the part where Colleen is first setting the table made me so hungry xd well, anyways, that's all for this! Chapter 2 will just be an alternate version of the sex scene, but it's in Matt's POV and Matt tops instead of Shiro.
> 
> **Wanna keep up with my writing and catch updates on my works, or do you want to interact with me and ask me questions? Follow me on Tumblr at the link below! I would LOVE to mingle with you all!**
> 
> <https://charlottexoyates.tumblr.com>


	2. Alternate Sex Scene: Matt Tops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the alternate sex scene; featuring Matt as the top! The reason this came about is because I could not decide whether I wanted Shiro to top or Matt to top, and I know people wanted both...so I decided to just write both! Hurray!

Even with Shiro frustratedly ranting about how inappropriate it was for Matt to be touching him in public, Matt couldn't help but smile nonchalantly. He was barely listening to whatever was coming out of Shiro's mouth, because none of it would matter soon enough, anyways.

"Seriously, what were you thinking? Do you _want_ your parents to find us doing something like that?"

Matt snickered at the irony of that comment, leaning back against the headboard. "Do _you_?"

Shiro hesitated, clearly having not expected the question to be thrown back at him. "Of course I don't! That's why I'm yelling at you right now!"

He could've been screaming at the top of his lungs with a gun pointed at Matt, and Matt still wouldn't have believed a word coming out of Shiro's mouth. "If that's true, then why didn't you ever just, you know, swat my arm away?"

Shiro's eyes widened a bit in alarm. Bingo.

"I didn't want to cause a scene, obviously!"

Matt rolled his eyes, impatience gnawing at him. "It doesn't take much of a scene for you to grab my arm or something. Like, it would've been so easy for you to stop my hand discreetly. And yet…" He got up from his place on the bed, crawling towards where Shiro stood and dragging his pointer finger down his chest. "...you did nothing."

Shiro gulped, making this all too easy as Matt wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck and pulled him down so he could whisper in the larger man's ear. "You liked having me poking you in the crotch, didn't you?"

"Matt…" Shiro warned, pushing against his chest lightly, and if he wanted he probably could've sent Matt flying - but he didn't.

Matt grinned, trailing his fingers down Shiro's shoulders until they were at the hem of his shirt, lifting it. "Don't lie to yourself, Shiro. You and I both know you aren't as pure as you like to show people. And I'm not, either."

Shiro shivered again as Matt successfully lifted his shirt up over his head, exposing his sculpted chest and abs. "Matt…"

"Shhh…" Matt shushed, getting off the bed and trading places with Shiro, pushing him into a sitting position and tugging his own shirt up over his head so they were both bare-chested. Shiro's chest was the one he was interested in, though. "Quiet. Don't you want to have wonderful Thanksgiving sex?"

"Is that even a thing?" Shiro mused doubtfully, but he wasn't immediately denying it, so, it was Matt's win. No surprise there. Matt would never find a slut bigger than Shiro; both literally and metaphorically.

As Shiro lay his back down on the bed, Matt climbed on top of him, fingers stroking his chest appreciatively as he breathed hot air into his ear. "There we go, that's what I like to see, Shiro. Now, mom's cooking is great, don't get me wrong, but I think I need a taste of my favorite meal…" He nibbled on Shiro's neck lightly before trailing quick kisses and bites down his shoulder, moving lower, lower, lower…

"AH!" Shiro gasped out, eyes wide as Matt took his nipple into his mouth, playing with it and running his tongue all over the hardening nob before sucking. "Mmh…! Ha…!" He squirmed beneath Matt, knees shuffling together in an attempt to contain the pleasure shooting up his chest.

Matt let his eyes fall shut as he focused on suckling Shiro, the blissful taste of his red nipples light and sweet against his tongue as his other hand reached up to give attention to the other one. His thumb pressed against it hard, rubbing it in circular motions before pinching it between two fingers.

Constant moans ranging from incomprehensible gibberish to choruses of Matt's name escaped Shiro's mouth every few seconds as he melted beneath Matt's skilled tongue. He knew exactly how to drive Shiro crazy, and he fully intended to do just that as he switched nipples, wrapping his mouth against the other one while his hand reached up to tug at the breast that was already wet.

His nipples continued to harden the more Matt pleasured them, and if Shiro had still been doubtful before, he certainly wasn't doing anything to fight back now. Matt knew he wouldn't put up a fight for long.

"Slut." He muttered, licking his lips as he lifted himself away from the nipples so he could stare at and admire them. Shiro's body truly was incredible.

"Matt…" Shiro was extremely red in the face, blushing up to his ears as he panted and curled his fingers into the bed sheets, and to Matt, there was no sight more beautiful than this one. Shiro, the mighty, muscular Shiro, was laid out on the bed before him with his muscular body completely in Matt's control. It turned him on beyond belief.

He would've loved to play with Shiro's nipples for hours, with the mere thought of listening to his constant mewls nearly convincing Matt to do it, but he had other things he needed to do. After all, while torturing Shiro like that would indeed be fun for his ego, it wouldn't be fun at all for his throbbing cock that was currently suffering behind his boxers and jeans.

Waiting was never something Matt enjoyed doing; not when it came to Shiro's body. He could never wait to get inside that tight, muscular ass of his.

"Strip." He commanded, getting off of Shiro so he could undress himself.

They both made quick work of their pants and boxers, and Matt sighed as he let his cock free into the air. He climbed back onto the bed to Shiro's side, leaning down and kissing him gently on the lips before swinging his legs over his face until they were in a 69 position.

"You know what to do," Matt said, giving Shiro one last glance before leaning down to press his lips to the head of Shiro's erect cock. Man, he'd been waiting for his all day. Shiro's cock looked larger and juicier than any piece of meat he'd seen on the table earlier - it was irresistible.

He wasted no more time in taking it into his mouth, swirling it around with his tongue and sucking up the delicious taste. Precum was leaking from the slit, but it didn't last long as Matt swiped his tongue over it before taking the cock deeper into his throat.

From behind him, Shiro lifted his head up to take Matt's cock, as well, making his eyes fall shut in satisfaction. Both of them were sucking the other with vigor, lust multiplying by the second until sexual desire was heavy in the air; or, rather, heavier than it already had been.

Matt wrapped his hand around the base of Shiro's cock, squeezing and pumping it as he bobbed his head up and down the top half of the giant. Everything about Shiro was so big and hot, and it made Matt want to fuck him all the more. Matt loved proving who the alpha was and who the slut was in their relationship, even if he didn't need to prove it since they both knew.

Shiro hummed around Matt's cock, sending delicious vibrations through his body, and in response, Matt bucked his hips down into Shiro's mouth until his cock stabbed at his throat. Shiro made several choking sounds, but Matt didn't relent, simply reacting by bucking his cock into his mouth more.

Seeing that he just had to deal with whatever Matt gave him, Shiro reached up to massage his balls with both of his hands, earning several muffled moans from Matt.

Matt pulled up off of Shiro's cock briefly, panting and pumping him to keep him stimulated. "Good slut. Go on, choke my big cock, yeah." Matt grinded his cock down Shiro's throat even more, looking back at him over his shoulder to admire the way Shiro choked around his dick. He knew Shiro got off on getting more than he could handle; he simply loved it. They both did.

After a few seconds, he lifted his cock up so Shiro could breathe, gasping and spluttering for air. Nothing was more satisfying to Matt than the sudden cut off as he stuffed his cock back down his throat, replacing the gasps with muffled chokes and moans. He did this several times, giving Shiro air before cutting it off, until he was thrusting his cock down Shiro's throat and face fucking him, unable to take his eyes off of his wide eyes that loved the torture. All the while, Matt's hands didn't leave Shiro's cock once.

"Look at you. What if everyone knew you got off on this type of stuff. What would they say? What would they do? What would _you_ do?"

Shiro's cock jumped in Matt's hand, body betraying him and telling Matt everything he needed to know.

"You'd like that?" Matt chuckled, momentarily pausing his thrusting to buck his hips down into Shiro's mouth again. "Of course you would. You're a little cock slut in disguise as the Garrison's golden boy. But you're no one's golden boy." His thumb pressed down against the head of Shiro's cock, spreading the precum around the slit. "No one's but mine."

Shiro let out muffled sounds of agreement, bucking his own hips up into Matt's hand desperately.

Matt's eyes traveled down to his balls, cupping them in his other hand and squeezing lightly. "You're so big. It's a shame; you could be filling someone up with these massive balls, putting that size to use. But," he turned around to grin at Shiro again. "That would be even more of a shame. That'd be such a waste of this slutty piece of work." His hand trailed down Shiro's balls to press a finger against Shiro's wet asshole, contracting upon feeling Matt's finger.

"Mmmh!" Shiro squirmed at the feeling, sucking Matt harder and attempting to push his hips towards his finger.

Matt chuckled at that, licking his lips and rolling his hips forward into Shiro's mouth more, satisfaction bubbling in his stomach at the feeling of saliva dripping out around the sides of Shiro's mouth. "You're getting pretty messy with your meal back there, aren't you? Well, while you're busy making a mess of your mouth, I think I'll make a mess of you back here."

He began thrusting his hips again, but this time, he didn't even give Shiro the mercy of pulling out of his mouth to give him a few gasps of air. His cock pulled out about half way before plugging up his throat again, causing more spit and saliva to leak from the sides of Shiro's mouth each time until his chin was dripping.

Meanwhile, Matt began sucking on his own fingers, wetting them and getting them ready to have some fun as his other hand jerked Shiro off in time with his thrusts.

Shiro wasn't complaining, not that he could even if he wanted to, proving just how much of a slut he was for Matt. God, Matt loved it. He loved how willing Shiro was, how he would just lay down and take whatever Matt gave him as long as it meant the day would end with Matt's cock stuffing his ass up good; and that was exactly what was going to happen.

Once Matt's fingers were sufficiently wettened, he moved them down to prod at Shiro's hole, grinning to himself at how eagerly it opened up around the slender appendages.

Muffled moans sounded around Matt's cock as his fingers slipped inside Shiro, the warm walls clamping down around them welcomingly.

"You've got a hole like none other, Shiro. Mmm...I'm gonna enjoy destroying it tonight."

Shiro began sucking Matt's cock harder, clearly excited upon hearing his promise to fuck him. His ass squeezed down on Matt's fingers even more, giving him a bit of difficulty in stretching it out. His ass was just too needy.

Matt's brows curled in frustration as he jammed a third finger inside, licking his lips as Shiro's walls suddenly began to stretch the way he wanted. Of course, it just needed more things inside of it before it would cooperate. Classic sluthole.

His fingers dug in until his knuckles were buried inside of Shiro's ass, lifting them each in different directions to spread the tight walls and slick them up as much as possible. They would need it.

Shiro's entire lower half was quaking in anticipation, and he seemed to care way more about the fingers in his ass than the cock down his throat. That was a problem.

"Suck it, you slut, get my cock nice and wet! You'd better do your part of preparation, otherwise your hole is gonna be empty, and you and I both know you can't get off without my cock tearing you apart."

Shiro whimpered around his cock, the fact that the sound was comprehensible showing just how lax his jaw had gotten. He tightened his lips back up around Matt's cock and sucked as Matt continued bucking his hips into Shiro's mouth, still grinning at the wet and sticky mess around his chin. There was so much saliva spilling from Shiro's mouth, like a baby that didn't know how to eat. Seeing Shiro make a mess of himself would never get old to Matt; and neither would the feeling of his ass contracting around his fingers as he jammed them in and began finger fucking Shiro at a brisk pace.

"Mmm!" Shiro's legs jumped a bit at that, spreading apart wider to give Matt better access to his burning hole.

"Such a slut, sucking my fingers in like your ass has a mind of its own. I guess it's just second nature now for your hole to tug at anything that touches it; you're a slut by nature." His fingers picked up speed, fucking Shiro harder to get his walls more adjusted for what was coming. "You're a slut by nature, Shiro!" He growled, looking back to stare into Shiro's dazed eyes, which rolled back the more Matt spoke and finger fucked him.

His cock stilled itself down Shiro's throat once again, balls laid flat on Shiro's nose so that he got the full extent of their musky scent with each deep breath he took. It didn't take a genius to see that, between Matt's fingers and the smell of his balls, Shiro was losing himself more and more. Or, in Matt's opinion, he was _becoming_ himself more and more. He was becoming his true self; the slut Matt knew he was.

Matt's fingers curled themselves inside of Shiro, coming to a pause from their thrusting to wiggle about, getting a feel for how stretched and wet his insides were.

With each second that passed, the harder it got for Shiro to breathe, forcing him to inhale more and more of Matt's musk, which only caused his eyes to roll back more.

Seeing Shiro becoming intoxicated on his scent was incredibly pleasing to Matt, like a stroke to his ego, but the feeling of those hot walls pulsing against his fingers only increased his impatience.

"This is good enough." He decided, sliding his fingers and his cock out of Shiro's holes and climbing off of his body.

Shiro immediately gasped for air, even more saliva spilling over the sides of his mouth now that Matt's cock wasn't plugging it up anymore. Between the ludicrous amounts of spit covering his face and chin and neck and his eyes wide with lust, Shiro looked just the slightest bit out of it; because he was. And it was all because of Matt.

This was what Matt loved most - driving Shiro mad with desire until he couldn't function without Matt's cock giving him what he deserved.

Matt left him laying on his back as he got off the bed, walking to where Shiro's legs hung off and lifting them up onto his shoulders. "Feels good to talk again, doesn't it, slut? You can finally profess how badly you want me." A cocky grin displayed itself on Matt's face as he leaned in with his hips and rubbed the tip of his cock all over Shiro's gaping hole, and god, his cock was _soaked_ in Shiro's spit. That was to be expected, though, because the panting man was _still_ drooling.

"I-I want it…" Shiro breathed out, eyes blank with lust. When he strained his head up to look at Matt, his pupils immediately darted down to stare at Matt's large cock, ready to enter him. "I want _you_."

"That's what I like to hear," Matt hummed, fingers stroking up and down Shiro's muscular legs, adjusting them on his shoulders a bit as he pressed his cock forward harder, threatening to enter with just the slightest amount of pressure.

"Matt…!" Shiro groaned, attempting to buck his hips back wantonly.

Matt chuckled at that. "Look at you. So desperate, so broken. Sex turns you into a completely different man, doesn't it?"

Shiro gulped and rested his head back into the mattress, taking deep breaths. "Matt…"

"I said 'doesn't it'?!" Matt growled, dick jumping at the way Shiro immediately nodded, willing to do anything to get Matt inside of him.

"Yes...it does...you make me crazy, Matt…"

Each word was a stroke to Matt's ego as he licked his lips. "Fuck, yeah I do…come here!" Matt rammed his cock into an unsuspecting Shiro, relishing in his low screams as heat overtook his cock, surrounding him at every end and squeezing together around him. "Fuuuuck…! Fuck!" He cursed, gritting his teeth together as he buried himself in all the way until his balls were pressed against Shiro's hole.

"Matt...god Matt...god yes…" Shiro moaned, clawing at the bed sheet as his walls convulsed around Matt's cock with fiery desperation.

Matt let out a low hiss at the amount of pressure clamping down on his cock, nails digging into Shiro's propped up thighs as he took deep breaths and let them both adjust - although it didn't take Shiro much time at all.

"Move...fuck me…" Shiro breathed out, sweat covering his chest almost as much as saliva coated his face.

Matt chuckled, feeling his own sweat dribble down his forehead. "Remember when you were yelling at me not to touch you? Now you're begging for a good fucking; just like you always do."

"Matt!" Shiro shouted, staring up into his eyes with pure need. "Matt."

"Fuck, what a dirty slut," Matt groaned, pulling back until he was half way out before violently ramming his dick back inside, pleasure running up his spine as he felt contractions rake through Shiro's entire body from that one single thrust.

It would never cease to amaze Matt how much Shiro could take. He didn't require a lot of preparation; so long as Matt was fucking him, he would come to love it. That was one of Matt's favorite things about having sex with Shiro.

"Alright, slut, you ready for this?"

Shiro opened his mouth to reply, but by then, Matt was already slamming his cock in again, eliciting nothing but loud screams from Shiro.

They went at a moderate pace, with Matt focusing more on power than on speed. His hands reached down to massage Shiro's ass cheeks around his cock as he thrust into him, moaning with each spike of pleasure, and while he would love nothing more than to destroy Shiro's ass as quickly as possible right now, he still needed to maintain some amount of control over the situation. No, he wouldn't give Shiro the fucking they both desired until his man was a begging mess; and because he knew Shiro, he knew it wouldn't take too long.

Already, Shiro was getting restless. His feet crossed together from behind Matt's neck, trying to pull his body forward as he groaned and pushed his ass backwards. "Matt...move, Matt…"

Matt chuckled, licking his lips. The fun was beginning. "I am moving, though."

Shiro's brows creased in frustration as he gripped the mattress. "Move _more_! Matt...fuck me…" He slowly lifted his head to look at Matt, catching onto what he was playing at. "Fuck me!"

His walls clenched down around Matt's cock especially hard to convince him, and it almost worked...but Matt was here to prove he was in control.

He squeezed Shiro's ass to keep himself from just sending Shiro into oblivion already, speeding up his thrusts only slightly to keep stringing him along. "You're gonna have to do better than that, Takashi. Go on; tell me what you want."

Shiro was falling apart in front of him, chest heaving as he slowly lost his will to fight; his modesty. "Fuck me, Matt…" he groaned, bucking his ass back towards Matt's hips. "Fuck me...I want you to fuck me!"

Matt gave a particularly hard thrust, eliciting a loud yelp from Shiro.

"Please!"

"Oh, yeah? You want to fuck you?!" Matt's eyes narrowed as he focused on the feeling of his cock pistoning and out of Shiro, speed gradually increasing until he was getting even more screams out of his slut. "Want me to pound your ass 'till you can't walk tomorrow? Is that what you want? 'Cause that's what you're gonna get, slut!"

Shiro groaned and wrapped his legs around Matt's neck tighter. "Please, god yes…!"

"Fuck!" Matt cursed, grinding his teeth together as he fucked Shiro with more force, losing his ability to continue the slow torture. His cock was hammering away at Shiro's ass, splitting his walls open and filling him up with ecstasy and passion. "Tomorrow...ah, fuck...my dad, your idol, will ask you why you can't walk...fuck...and you'll know it's because...because his son was fucking you so hard yesterday…!"

"Matt, please Matt, fuck me…!" Shiro was pleading him over and over again, not even seeming to understand what was coming out of his own mouth as his body spasmed with each harsh thrust.

"Fuck! I take it back...no one's gonna be asking you anything...they're all gonna hear you screaming my name...I think it's time you let others know how much of a slut you are, don't you agree?"

Shiro cried out in pleasure as Matt's cock pounded against his prostate, arching his back upwards with eyes the size of eggs.

"I said, don't you agree?!" Matt growled.

Shiro gulped, trying to find it in him to speak coherent words as Matt fucked against his prostate, hitting him again and again with his massive cock. "I...I do…! I want you to fuck me harder Matt…"

"You want me to make you scream?" Matt's nails dug into Shiro's ass, grunting with each thrust as he got closer to release with each line exchanged between them.

"Yes...god yes, Matt…"

Watching Shiro turn into the slut that he was would never get old to Matt as he rammed into him with everything he had, both of their muscles flexing as they reached their peaks. The room became a stormy mess of moans and the sound of skin slapping skin as Matt fucked Shiro, balls reddening his ass as the needy whore bucked his hips back against Matt's cock.

"Go on then...fuck, scream," Matt ordered breathily, wrapping his hands around Shiro's thighs again as his cock abused his prostate. "Scream! Scream my name, scream who's slut you are!"

"MATT!" Shiro cried out, toes curling from behind Matt's neck and hips jerking up violently as he came. "Your's, YOUR'S! I'm your slut, Matt!" He didn't even sound like himself anymore as white shot out of his cock, adding a third sticky fluid to the saliva and sweat already covering his body.

Seeing Shiro covered in his own cum and feeling his ass contracting tightly in ecstasy did it for Matt. He shoved his cock deep into Shiro until he speared his prostate, nails digging into his skin as the core of his stomach bubbled over with heat.

"FUCK, Shiro!" His balls pressed against Shiro's entrance as he came, teeth gritted together as euphoria washed over him with his orgasm. All he could feel was the pulsing of his cock as he emptied his load deep into Shiro, stuffing his ass and feeding his body with his seed.

"Fuck, you're eating this up faster than anything at the table…! Ah, fuck!" Matt groaned, grinding his hips forward into Shiro's ass hard as he could as his ass sucked up his cum like a vacuum.

They pushed their bodies together in pure ecstasy and bliss for longer than either of them cared to count. Even after they'd finished cumming, they kept their bodies pressed together, with Matt rocking his cock forward every now and then to keep Shiro stuffed completely. His fingers reached forward to stroke Shiro's stomach gently, scratching at him more when he moaned in delight.

Matt's lust slowly died down, until cuddling was suddenly much more appealing than keeping his cock inside him. Plus, he'd been standing the entire time and was exhausted now, so he pulled out and climbed next to Shiro on the bed, eyelids already feeling heavier just from feeling the mattress beneath him.

"You were great…" He muttered, falling face first into the bed.

Shiro chuckled at him, but he was just as, if not more tired than Matt, eyes already shut as his ass leaked cum while faced towards the door. Neither of them were awake enough to deal with this problem, though; and neither of them were willing to bring up the question about how loud their screams had been.

They'd deal with those consequences in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! Again, thank you so much for everything! It is much appreciated! Love you all and thank you for reading!
> 
> **Wanna keep up with my writing and catch updates on my works, or do you want to interact with me and ask me questions? Follow me on Tumblr at the link below! I would LOVE to mingle with you all!**
> 
> <https://charlottexoyates.tumblr.com>


End file.
